1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission system and, more particularly, to a data transmission system that mitigates crosstalk interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bi-directional digital data transmission systems are presently being developed for high-speed data communication. One standard for high-speed data communications over twisted-pair phone lines that has developed is known as Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Lines (ADSL). Another standard for high-speed data communications over twisted-pair phone lines that is presently proposed is known as Very High Digital Subscriber Lines (VDSL).
The Alliance For Telecommunications Information Solutions (ATIS), which is a group accredited by the ANSI (American National Standard Institute) Standard Group, has finalized a discrete multi tone based approach for the transmission of digital data over ADSL. The standard is intended primarily for transmitting video data and fast Internet access over ordinary telephone lines, although it may be used in a variety of other applications as well. The North American Standard is referred to as the ANSI T1.413 ADSL Standard (hereinafter ADSL standard). See "Asymretric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) Metallic Interface Specification," ANSI Standard T1.413-1995, ATIS Committee T1E1.4. Transmission rates under the ADSL standard are intended to facilitate the transmission of information at rates of up to 8 million bits per second over twisted-pair phone lines. The standardized system defines the use of a discrete multi tone (DMT) system that uses 256 "tones" or "sub-channels" that are each 4.3125 kHz wide in the forward (downstream) direction. In the context of a phone system, the downstream direction is defined as transmissions from the central office (typically owned by the telephone company) to a remote location that may be an end-user (i.e., a residence or business user). In other systems, the number of tones used may be widely varied.
The ADSL standard also defines the use of a reverse signal at a data rate in the range of 16 to 800 Kbit/s. The reverse signal corresponds to transmission in an upstream direction, as for example, from the remote location to the central office. Thus, the term ADSL comes from the fact that the data transmission rate is substantially higher in the downstream direction than in the upstream direction. This is particularly useful in systems that are intended to transmit video programming or video conferencing information to a remote location over telephone lines.
Because both downstream and upstream signals travel on the same pair of wires (that is, they are duplexed) they must be separated from each other in some way. The method of duplexing used in the ADSL standard is Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) or echo canceling. In frequency division duplexed systems, the upstream and downstream signals occupy different frequency bands and are separated at the transmitters and receivers by filters. In echo cancel systems, the upstream and downstream signals occupy the same frequency bands and are separated by signal processing.
ANSI is producing another standard for subscriber line based transmission system, which is referred to as the VDSL standard. The VDSL standard is intended to facilitate transmission rates of at least 25.96 Mbit/s and preferably at least 51.92 Mbit/s in the downstream direction. To achieve these rates, the transmission distance over twisted pair phone lines must generally be shorter than the lengths permitted using ADSL. Simultaneously, the Digital, Audio and Video Council (DAVIC) is working on a similar system, which is referred to as Fiber To The Curb (FTTC). The transmission medium from the "curb" to the customer premise is standard unshielded twisted-pair (UTP) telephone lines.
A number of modulation schemes have been proposed for use in the VDSL and FTTC standards (hereinafter VDSL/FTTC). Most of the proposed VDSL/FTTC modulation schemes utilize frequency division duplexing of the upstream and downstream signals. Another promising proposed VDSL/FTTC modulation scheme uses periodic synchronized upstream and downstream communication periods are provided that do not overlap with one another. That is, the upstream and downstream communication periods for all of the wires that share a binder are synchronized. With this arrangement, all the very high speed transmissions within the same binder are synchronized and time division duplexed such that downstream communications are not transmitted at times that overlap with the transmission of upstream communications. This is also referred to as a "ping pong" based data transmission scheme. Quiet periods, during which no data is transmitted in either direction, separate the upstream and downstream communication periods. For example, with a 20-symbol superframe, two of the DMT symbols in the superframe are silent (i.e., quite period) for the purpose of facilitating the reversal of transmission direction on the phone line. In such a case, reversals in transmission direction will occur at a rate of about 4000 per second. For example, quiet periods of about 10-25 .mu.s have been proposed. The synchronized approach can be used a wide variety of modulation schemes, including multi-carrier transmission schemes such as Discrete Multi tone modulation (DMT), as well as single carrier transmission schemes such as Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) and Carrierless Amplitude and Phase modulation (CAP). When the synchronized time division duplexed approach is used with DMT it is referred to as synchronized DMT (SDMT).
A common feature of the above-mentioned transmission systems is that twisted-pair phone lines are used as at least a part of the transmission medium that connects a central office (e.g., telephone company) to users (e.g., residence or business). It is difficult to avoid twisted-pair wiring from all parts of the interconnecting transmission medium. Even though fiber optics may be available from a central office to the curb near a user's residence, twisted-pair phone lines are used to bring in the signals from the curb into the user's home or business.
The twisted-pair phone lines are grouped in a binder. While the twisted-pair phone lines are within the binder, the binder provides reasonably good protection against external electromagnetic interference. However, within the binder, the twisted-pair phone lines induce electromagnetic interference on each other. This type of electromagnetic interference is known as crosstalk interference or near-end crosstalk (NEXT) interference. As the frequency of transmission increases, the crosstalk interference becomes substantial. As a result, the data signals being transmitted over the twisted-pair phone lines at high speeds can be significantly degraded by the crosstalk interference caused by other twisted-pair phone lines in the binder. As the speed of the data transmission increases, the problem worsens.
Conventional crosstalk cancellers have been used to attempt to reduce crosstalk. The difficulty with such conventional crosstalk cancellers is that they are very complex and difficult to implement. Therefore, the conventional crosstalk cancellers that have been previously proposed or implemented are cumbersome, ineffective and/or consume great amounts of resources. For example, the approach described in M. L. Honig et al., "Suppression of Near- and Far-end Crosstalk by Linear Pre- and Post-filtering," IEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communication, Vol. 10, No. 3, pp. 614-629, April 1992, requires so much processing to implement the filtering that its benefits are overshadowed by the processing burdens.
Hence, the problem with using twisted-pair phone lines with high frequency data transmission rates, such as available with ADSL and VDSL, is that the crosstalk interference (NEXT interference) from other lines in a binder becomes a substantial impediment to proper reception of the transmitted data signals. Also, conventional NEXT cancellers are too complex and costly to implement. Thus, there is a need to provide improved techniques to mitigate crosstalk interference.